Adventures on Ryep
by EarthGirl757
Summary: The Doctor reflects on his life with Rose, and he wants so desperately to tell her how he feels for her. Meanwhile, they land on a planet that the Doctor has never heard of before. Why are they on this mysterious planet? Will the Doctor ever tell Rose how he feels?


A/N: Thank you again all my lovely readers for supporting my love of writing and DW! I havent uploaded in awhile, so I felt the need to publish... Im not done with this story, not by far, but this is just what I wrote today on a whim. Please review and tell me if you want it to continue as well as giving me some ideas maybe? I want to know what you guys want to read! Happy reading! -Allison xxx

She wasnt like the others. He knew that, he had for some time now. She was special, like no other human female he had ever encountered before.

She definitely had an effect on him. No doubt whatsoever about that. When she smiled, it was like the whole universe lit up before him, all the light in the world shining down on her beautiful face.

She brought him out of his darkness.

"Rose?" He walked around the TARDIS console, putting it in gear. They received a distress signal, pulsing out from the center of a planet he had yet to walk on. This was not particularly good, seeing as he had no idea what he was going into, had no idea what trouble awaited them out of the sanctuary of the TARDIS' doors. But thats what the Doctor's life was like. Not knowing who, what, or even _when _he was walking into sometimes. But it was his life, he wouldnt want it any other way. Here, with him and Rose, travelling around space and time in the TARDIS, life was at its peak. Especially with Rose accompanying him. It was true, he had several other companions travel with him throughout his 900 year life, and he had cared for each and every one of them, but they just werent his Rose. His Rose? _Yes, _he decided. _My Rose_. He knew the conventions seperating them. He, Time Lord, she, human. He, 900 years old, she, only 19. But, he just wanted her. He didnt care about everything in the universe pushing them away from eachother. He would defy all of them, to have his Rose be his and he be hers. Maybe to Rose he projected different intentions. He knew he was constantly leaving too much space between the two of them, restricting himself. He just wasnt going to go and throw himself at her...

He was lonely. Desperately lonely. Ever since the Time War, the extinction of his species, he just wasnt himself. He _wanted _to be alone, a punishment for him being alive and the rest of his species dead. The war hardened him, made him almost untouchable, pushing away any contact. And then Rose came along. Bright, young, pink and yellow Rose. A part of the Doctor awakened that day they met. A part that had been long forgotten. She was slowly melting his cold exterior, breaking the walls he so forcefully put up. Having her travel with him was the best event to happen to him since the war. Those words: "Did I mention it also travels in time?" had been the most important words he had ever spoken, and if you know the Doctor, you know hes said _a lot _of words. The Doctor knew his hearts would break the day she had to leave him forever. He would continue travelling, pick up another companion along the way there somehow, and go on his merry little way. And she would settle down, get married, and raise a family. That was one adventure the Doctor could and never would have.

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose bounded over to him, next to the console. Her eyes sparkled with the excitement of starting a new adventure. That was something the Doctor admired about her. She was brave, and always ready to start a new journey.

"We're setting off to go," he said ,smiling. They braced themselves, gripping the side of the console as the Doctor pulled down on a lever and the TARDIS spiraled into flight. They twirled around time and space in the little time machine, and eventually they landed somewhat roughly, Rose being thrown to the grating of the console room's floor. The Doctor spun around and offered his hands to Rose, pulling her up. The thing that scared him the most was Rose getting hurt. He could face a fleet of Dalek without batting an eyelash, but if Rose got a single scratch on herself he went into protection mode. He had promised her mother he would keep her safe, and he had every intention of doing so. She and the TARDIS, thats all the Doctor had. And he had no intention of changing that anytime soon. He gestured towards the TARDIS doors, offering Rose his arm.

"Shall we?" Rose took his arm and they walked out of the doors into a purple light. Everything on this planet radiated purple. From the lightest lilac to the darkest plum, everything on this strange new planet was shrouded in the violet hue. Massive, futuristic looking skyscrapers loomed above them. Aliens bustled past them from where they walked out of the alley the TARDIS parked herself in. The people, too, were unlike any the Doctor had ever seen either. They had, shocking, purple skin, in all varying shades. They looked surprisingly human except for the pointed ears and scaled patterns tatooing their skin. Patterns of vines, scales, paisley, basically _any _pattern you could ever think of dotted this race's skin. Their demeanor was strange though, and this the Doctor and Rose both realized. These people shuffled in their footsteps, keeping their eyes trained to the ground. Almost as if they were being monitored. For all the Doctor knew, they were. He knew next to nothing about this planet, which was odd. He had never even heard of this planet before. Ryep. The name cast no familiarity in the Doctor's brain. Ryep. Nine hundred years of existence and he had never heard of this single planet. The Doctor and Rose walked along this street for a while, not knowing where they were going, or why they were even on this planet. All the Doctor knew was that someone, or something, transmitted a distress call. And he responded. Simple as that really.

Rose slipped her hand into his and he intertwined his fingers around hers, looking down at her with that cheeky grin of his. Rose beamed up at him and laughed.

"Where are we even goin'?!" She asked, swinging their connected arms. The Doctor looked up at the planet's three moons steadily rising in the sky. The sky was progressively turning from a medium violet to a rich eggplant.

"Well," he started. "It looks like its beginning to turn to night time, so I think we should look for an inn and continue tomorrow." Rose nodded and a gust of cool wind ghosted across the bare skin on her arms. She shivered, presing closer to the Doctor. He ignored the fluttering of his hearts as she moved even closer to him. He sighed and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Half of her torso snuggled into his leather jacket and she mumbled a thanks, the rush of warmth spreading across her body not just from the jacket. The Doctor turned to a person on the street.

"Hey, mate." He spoke friendly. "Can you show us the closest inn?"


End file.
